


He Didn't Really Know

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Hakuno didn't really want a husband, but she did want a child. With the King looking for more brides, Hakuno finds the perfect plan. After all he must have s many children as he had wives at least. Her space was assured.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer & Kishinami Hakuno, Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	He Didn't Really Know

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Hakuno sometimes wondered if the Moon Cell was still holding onto her. Making her an outsider to people even as she was finally on the Earth. Not the one Rin told her about, it was too lush and full of mana for that, as well as lacking those odd buildings she remembered from textbooks in her classes before the war. She didn't feel the passage of time like the people around her did. Her reflection in the water is still the same as her face in the mirrors of the school. Even as the people she traveled west with changed over the course of the moons.

But she wouldn't stop following that tugging sensation.

Couldn't.

It got louder over time. Reminder her of loud laughter and gold.

Something that always was JUST out of reach in her head. Like a memory she held close, while the Moon Cell was deleting her. Or should have deleted her. Before she woke up on the earth. People speaking an odd language. As well as some speaking something close but so very far from her own. She learned it though. well she learned a cheat to use her magic to speak it and understand it. As well as make it faster to read some of the common things to get by, but that was enough. She still needed to follow the tugging sensation.

To distract herself she tried learning more healing with those that could. Use her magic for something that anyone would accept her on a caravan for. And practice her own attacks to get away when her healing was prized too much. The fine control she had to summon and boil water for tea was excellent control exercises. She was even making headway to use it in her cooking. Sometimes her body was too sore after beating the dough she made, or stirring it all together. Especially after the other physical work she did beyond her walking when in a caravan to do her part. As a matter of fact most of her magic she worked on to start was to help her with chores. The first time she summoned water was to avoid more walking to the river after all.

If only some of the men she met didn't decide that her skin and hair was just the thing they found attractive. And knew that the word _no_ meant _no_. Shoves with mana as well as her knives got her through those.

Ha, some of the moves she practiced for fun magic wise reminded her of Jinako's games she had playing on in the background when she talked to her in her closet. She even made some bigger on the inside bags. The nice inventory she had on the Moon Cell no longer available outside of it. It was where she kept her nice things. As well as the one bag, her seeds. She really hoped after all this walking she would have a place to settle down and plant her own roots. Literally. A garden would be a nice thing to settle for her own collection of crops. Her hard work on the road learning all sorts of skills in the ways of sewing, cooking, and more making her no stranger to labor to earn her own meal, or trade for goods she needed.

But finally she was getting to the place where the tugging was pulling her. She had no idea what was so great about Uruk. Only that it literally hurt her to try leaving the place. Well.... perhaps she would be settling in here for good. Even really learn the language and writing as much as she could.

Hakuno was grateful for the elderly couple who had no children. So kind to let her stay with them and assist with their pottery.

* * *

"Hakuno dear, you're at the age most women marry. Are you sure you want to just work here?" Grandma, as she insisted to be called, asked in concern.

"I don't think time matters that much, but maybe after I settle in more it will be fine?" Hakuno doubted it, but continued to smooth out the clay for the perfect bowl. She was getting good at this.

"Don't worry dear. Just means we can keep our little girl to ourselves for longer." Grandpa merrily replied, making his own plates. Said "little girl" just laughing at the man, who for all she knew was only a little older than her possibly. The only thing time never stopped was the cycles of her periods. Something she considered more of a curse than anything. How painful, and with so little amount of sweets available to sooth her an agony of five days at least every 40 days. Truly the Moon cell held grudges.

"Besides sometimes I don't really think of myself with a husband. A child would be nice," here Hakuno pauses as it really did sound nice to have one of her own, "But the thought of some man touching me after time on the road......"

Grandma gave a small gasp, "Perfectly alright dear. You can wait a little longer for the right one." It must have been very frightening for a maiden. One who had to have lost her parents on the road for her to only settle now. Must have heard of Uruk's greatness and decided it was safer than out there.

"Just take me with you when you go to the markets Little One," came from Grandpa's side as he set a place for a new plate. The glaze drying and the kiln warming up in the meanwhile. "I'll show you the best places to bargain!" And away from the Bridal Markets of course too.

"Are you sure you can take all that time off?" Hakuno expected to be doing most of the buying for the home. She was strong enough, and, if no one was looking, could put a lot in her bags. Plus, he did run a pottery business.

"Oh for our granddaughter, anytime."

* * *

"Do we really need to put the symbol for Ishtar on this one?"

"It's an order from the temple. The goddess would be more offended if we didn't."

* * *

"Hakuno dear, I made you a new dress. Your others are pretty, but this one one is from me."

"Grandma, you shouldn't have."

"Nonsense, my granddaughter is too pretty and needs to be spoiled for all the hard work she does. The apprentices don't work half as well as you do dear."

* * *

"You call this tea Little One?"

"Yes Grandpa, I know the beer here is a staple, but I just harvested these from my little garden here and it's refreshing."

"Well why not, the food you added from your family recipes here tasted wonderful, not as good as some of the Uruk recipes, but this tea might be just as good as those muffins."

"Husband, the food was fine. We all know you just have so much pride as an Uruk citizen."

"Wife, what was made in Uruk IS Uruk food."

* * *

To say Hakuno was enjoying herself was an understatement. Even as she still couldn't find where the pull was coming from. But ... well she wouldn't mind if she never found it. She might even decide to settle down here. Having a relationship like the one Grandpa and Grandma had could be off the table, but someone who respected her or left her to her own devices with her baby....... she could do that. Best of all that would mean he would have less chances to note her issues with aging. Or her not being as human as everyone else.

"Oh the king's searching for more wives again."

"At least this means he's not sleeping with ours."

Hakuno was curious, but asking right now was out of the question. She might get into something she wouldn't want after successfully delivering from her family's shop. She would be getting home in a short while anyway.

"Grandma, there's talk of the King needing more wives?"

"My dear, the man is a great and wonderful king, but he has slept with most of the women in Uruk. Our king has more wives than he has time in the day."

"So he has little to no time to spend with all his wives, just some."

"I assume any of his children will get his time. Unfortunately, we haven't heard the announcement of them yet. Probably squabbling for who's heir after the king."

"Grandma, does this mean his wives are just left to do what they please with their children most of the time?" Hakuno's eyes were shining. A chance to have the perfect absent husband brewing in her mind. Her future baby would be able to get an education and not worry about money growing up. As a spare prince he would be allowed to go out and travel. Or do whatever he wants if he is a boy. A girl would be so cute to dress up. Although she hates the idea of leaving her to marry on behalf of Uruk. Didn't it work like that in her now fuzzy classes on the Moon Cell?

"Unfortunately yes."

"How do you get chosen as one of the king's wives?"

"Hakuno dear?" Grandma was startled.

"Just I know I want a family and if he has so many other wives and children then we could always be close. You can visit while the apprentices take over for a while. I won't even have to worry about him being like any of the men outside on the road. A king would never stoop so low."

'Oh the poor dear was still suffering from her loss of family on the road. Still she WANTS to get married now.' Grandma thought and answered out loud, "How about we wait for Grandpa to get back and have him settle that." 

* * *

"So you want to marry the king Little One?"

"I heard he wants more wives and would love to."

"If you're sure, I'll sign visit the palace tomorrow."

* * *

"Grandpa, who are these men?" Hakuno was just finishing with another recipe with Grandma. They would eat well as a family tonight. Really, grandma must have wanted a daughter so badly with how happy she was to cook with her and dress her up in what clothes she could make. A few guards that she saw around and a man in formal attire was there.

"Hakuno, these men are here to escort you to the palace as one of the king's brides."

Grandma came up behind her, "I'll help her pack her things. We can all go see her married. It is today right?"

The official looked over at his elder, "She has her wedding right before dinner tonight."

"We want to attend." Grandpa was about as ready to see her go as his wife was. As in not at all. Especially knowing that there were at least ten more wives on that list.

* * *

Hakuno was packing a ridiculous amount of things into those small packs of hers in her opinion. But her adoptive family was firm in her needing her own things for when she entered her husband's home. It looked more like he would have more than anything to provide her and her future children with as a king, but that mattered little. The things she had here were things she made and received as part of the family. She heard the palace had gardens. Perhaps she could magic up a home in one of those similar to the one here?

"It was only a few years ago since you showed up, Hakuno dear. Now you're all grown up and set to be wed." Grandma was tearing up. It felt way too soon for her.

"You can always visit. And after I settle in, I can come visit both of you too."

"Anytime you call. Anytime. This place will always welcome you as your home."

* * *

Hakuno didn't have much sightseeing when she got into the palace. The servants took her to her room. In the same wing as some of the wives, new and old. Passing by a window, Hakuno saw a nice garden that didn't look busy; she hoped she could build her own room in. She got used to having a garden to spend time in. And it would be fun using her magic to create a home where no one else could touch her and her child to be in. Or children if she liked the more of them and her husband to be obliged. He had a lot of wives already. Surely he had more than enough children to go with them. A little seclusion from " _my child is better,_ " would be great when the time came.

The most obvious things were pulled out from her bags. None of it too suspicious to be held in them. Before fabrics were brought in. Same with jewelry.

"Does there really need to be so much?" Hakuno questioned. This felt excessive for anyone. Who would need this much ever?

"As a wife to the king you are privy to gifts and support to want for nothing. This is trifling compared to the wealth of the king." Alright then. The man had more money than a kingdom needed. Hakuno would rather have what she needed instead. She was very self sufficient by now. "Now stand still and we can measure you for a wardrobe fitting for the palace and your wedding. And then we need to bathe and ready you to look like you belong in that outfit when it's done. Get to it."

Forget what hakuno said about self sufficient. This was getting treated as if she couldn't do any of this herself! Hopefully it was only for the wedding.

* * *

Well. Hakuno had to give them credit, she looked nothing like she knew herself to look. Although the head servant looked more awed than anything else, murmuring how her skin and hair were something she would have expected from a noblewoman instead of a potter's granddaughter. Dressed as if she was almost a Queen anyway, none of them would know better without her say anyway. Not that she would hide it.

She couldn't tell you more of what happened at her wedding after she entered the meal for the feast. Wedding number 4 this week she heard later on for the king. Her eyes looked forward to a man taller than anyone else. Hair so yellow it was gold with crimson slitted eyes that made you want to look closer. A body closer to a god's than any. He ... was beyond handsome. But Hakuno hardly paid attention to that after noticing something. An absence of something she had for years.

It clicked.

That tugging she had experienced since coming to the real earth was gone. As if meeting the man in front of her, the king, was exactly what she was drawn to for so long. Her search was over. She .... she was FREE to leave now and no longer feel pain. Later though. She did want to experience a child of her own. One who could probably travel with her now if she ever felt the need, or want, to go. It was liberating.

The biggest events to stand that Hakuno remembered were the king's booming amusement, her adoptive family looking awed at her, and the perfume dropped over her person before the king tossed her over his shoulder to take her to his rooms for the evening. Not a single bit of food could be recalled which was a shame as there was supposed to be cakes.

* * *

"You taste sweeter than any cake I have ever partaken in."

_She was pulled into a kiss. One so much deeper after the first taste. The spices on his tongue lingering as sure as the sugar from her own. His hands were already feeling too hot on her skin. Burning and burning everywhere they touched. Her own skimming from his shoulders to his hair. Taking fistfuls and pulling for every piece of clothing that was ripped off._

_Her gasp swallowed by his kiss when his hand moved just so on her breast._

"You- ah! -can't have tried them a - ah - ll!"

_His fingers sliding into her core, making her gasp the more he focused there. Her mouth sliding kisses down his collar ending in nips to quiet her own screams. A warm flutter in her stomach going too far as her mind felt like liquid fire ran through her. Her body now on the bed instead of pressed into a wall._

"What are y-"

_Tongue placed onto her thighs... so close ...so close. And swiftly to her continued gasping decided to taste exactly where his fingers were previously....Her hands yanked on his gold hair. To or away didn't matter, just pulled. His pleased hiss was her only response as the white fire built up. Higher, higher, and higher. Where were the rest of their clothes?_

"The words you should be screaming are King Gilgamesh, or husband."

_Hands curling slightly the stiff flesh of her husband's member, now closer to her inner thigh from the shift of his head to her ear to command her. His responding hiss of pleasure emboldening her._

"It's Hakuno, or wife, that should scream from yours."

_Not thinking it through, Hakuno guided his manhood straight to where his lips were. Sliding it in with her own hiss as she rolled herself over him to take him in more and more. A roll of her hips and her lips a breath away from his ear._

"Now scream."

* * *

"You've entertained me enough for a reward."

"You lost days in this entertainment."

"How bold of you to demand more of my time."

"I just want a section of the garden to make my own."

"A spot in the garden? Something as trivial as that. You have my permission for this."

"Thank you husband! Wait- what?"

"A thank you is best given in action. We shall continue on with your indulgence." 

* * *

Hakuno had no idea why her handmaiden, Hulla, kept making those odd faces. She might have been covered in marks from her time with her husband, but the man had an assortment of wives. Shouldn't they be used to those? Or maybe it was the magic. Making a home a bit bigger than her room, which was as large as her home with her adopted grandparents, out of clay, grown trees, and stone. It reminded her of something out of a fairy tale book. She even had a room to bath, cook and store food, sleep, and receive guests. All of her things moved into it nicely. And she was all set to start her mini garden for her spices and tea leaves.

It was great.

Sure it meant leaving the room she was assigned when she got here. Hakuno had permission though. Written on a tablet even. 

* * *

Her Lady Consort that she served was most odd. A house in the gardens made sense after speaking to her fellow servants that served the other Consorts and their irritating behavior. Appalling in the worst ways were the women from nobility. The magic made more sense on why a daughter from a family of potters ended up chosen as a bride. As was the eccentric timing of going to the kitchens to talk to the cooks for recipes and eating in the kitchen, her Lady got lost in her whims and passions. Something that often sent her to the texts stored to read on the tablets.

And independence.

Hulla had to be the only one serving a Lady Consort that literally needed the least minding, instead needing a guide and friend.

Doing so much of her work for her when it came to creating her own heated bath water to cleaning up after her own messes. The most she could do was aid in adorning her and fixing her clothes befitting her station.

But, this was odd. Her Lady demanded that she only need cloth instead of the jewelry from the adviser in charge of the delivering of tokens from the king. Something that Hulla knew was more of a way of pacifying the other Consorts who wanted to want for nothing. And had yet to be thrown out.

But oh.... that look. The look her Lady sported and the way she held her hands to her stomach was a hint. To say nothing of the baby clothes being made before her eyes. Did.... her Lady succeed where so many before her failed?

* * *

Nebo was uncertain on why one of the Consorts would dine with them when she had the chance to stay with the rest of the consorts and dine with the King if he joined them that day. Until he found that she loved eating the food she made with someone else. Her Grandma cooked with her for her Grandpa.

Homesickness.

And today another kind of sickness. Poor woman took one whiff of the newest spiced meat and ran to the nearest pot to retch. Her handmaiden led her out of the room, running soothing circles on her back.

" _The King's Consort is with a child! An heir is near_."

From then on the food would be tested and made in front of her. Later finding out the Lady Consort had her own kitchen he could take over the cooking for from time to time was assuring. No matter that the excited guards that followed her around looked at him. He wasn't going to deprive the kingdom with the possibility of a Prince.

* * *

The Apsu was nervous at the sight of the Consort's rounded belly. All too aware of how badly the King would receive him should he harm either the mother, or babe, by any accident in his presence. It mattered not that he was fetched by a servant. The King having to negotiate with the ambassadors from the other cities on behalf of their own kings. Clearly none of them would be as great as their own King of Uruk, but he obviously wanted none of them to know. 

* * *

Hakuno wondered why Grandma was crying when she told her the names she picked out for the babe. A healthy one, the apsu assured her. She only had a month to go in estimate. The servants were kind, the guards were happy to help, and even the odd lion that roamed the garden was probably the cuddliest creature she could meet. A home reminiscent of the one her Grandma and Grandpa had mixed with Moon Cell fairy tales. More and more pictures manning the walls as she got more and more tired at the oddest times of the day.

Her husband did not show up once, even if she was sure he heard the reports from the servants and apsu. Clearly waiting until they were born first.

After all, he still had plenty of wives. He must have more than enough children as it is.

* * *

The screaming of a woman in the hidden side of the Consort's garden. The one set aside for the King's personal use should he wish to entertain one of them. Hours flew by and her own scream stopped, only to be replaced by the cry of an infant.

A few miles out of the city, the King clashed with a being made of clay.

Another report of the Consort and child lost in the hustle of the day. 

* * *

Enkidu wondered if the palace was always so busy and full of life. The past month was always filled with some form of entertainment his friend could cook up. From temple maidens to feasts to sparring, there was always something new to do. New to see.

Like the woman in front of the interesting looking home in the gardens singing to a small baby. One that looked like a tiny Gil. They turned to their friend to see him with the oddest look on his face. It got even funnier when the woman noticed them as they walked closer. Steps taken faster and faster to get to her. A servant set to the side watching on.

There was something about her that was off from the regular human. And not just the magic.

"You're like me!"

She smiled back almost as delighted, "You feel like you were made a little different, but you ARE just like me!"

"Are they like us too?" Enkidu wondered at the mini Gil. only more pronounced when the small babe opened their eyes and stared their way. A strangled sound behind them not detouring the clay being from cooing the baby's way.

"His name is Ur Nungal, and I think he's altogether more like his abum."


End file.
